


Distractions

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Monster Heat, Post-Pacifist Route, SO MUCH FLUFF, dear god these two are adorable, especially compared to my other stuff, smut is only implied, undyne being inspirational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: Alphys has work she needs to do...which would be FINE except for all these distractions.





	

Alphys was in heat.

It hadn’t been obvious at first, though it SHOULD have been. Heat cycles in her species were regular, occurring every six months and lasting for about three days. She SHOULD have been keeping track on a calendar, but like the screw-up she was, she’d forgotten.

And now she was sitting at her desk with a massive report coming due, and all she could think about was how nice the chair cushion felt when she shifted her weight against it. A little TOO nice.

“Whyyyyyyyy…” she groaned, pressing her legs together and staring blearily at the computer screen. Now that she’d realized what was going on, everything started to click into place. Her chest was tender, everything between her belly-button and knees was tingly and...extra responsive, and she’d felt cold all day despite the electric blanket draped over her shoulders with the dial cranked up to the highest setting.

To top it all off, this was only the first day. Tomorrow was going to be absolutely miserable.

“FML,” Alphys grumbled. This could not have happened at a WORSE time. Asgore had recently let her come back to work with the new team they’d formed up on the surface. Not only that, he was letting her help with research on the amalgamates, looking for ways to cure them and ease their condition. She was finally being given a second chance, finally doing something to atone for that horrible disaster. She couldn’t afford to take a few days off now! Maybe she could just…tough it out?

Right. Because people were really going to want to be around her when all she could think about was sex. God, she was repulsive. 

And hungry. Heats always had her feeling like she was starving no matter how much she ate. Well, at least she could do something about that.

Sighing, Alphys dragged herself into her apartment’s kitchenette, grabbing a packet of instant ramen out of the economy-sized box on the counter. She opened the cupboard for a bowl, and grimaced when she found it empty. Oops. 

She glanced at the tiny sink, or she would have if it hadn’t been completely buried under dirty bowls. Biting her lip, she carefully tugged the cleanest-looking one out of the stack. The pile tipped ominously, but somehow remained standing. 

Just long enough for her to turn her back.

“D-darn it,” she muttered, scooping up an armful of dishes and dumping them on the counter. Well, at least the faucet was clear now. Taking advantage of the opening, she filled her electric kettle and set the water to boil, trying to ignore the way her pants rubbed ever-so-lightly against the insides of her thighs. She reached down to adjust them, then bit her lip and pressed her fist against the front of her pants, rocking against it lightly. Oh, she was sensitive. Damn it all, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and-

The kettle whistled, and Alphys jerked her hand away, picking the kettle off its stand and pouring boiling water over the noodles. Tonight. She had to hold out until tonight, after she’d AT LEAST finished drafting that report.

She walked back to her desk with the bowl and set it next to her computer. Rubbing her eyes, she glared at the lines of text on the computer screen. She could do this. She just had to-

A loud knock slammed into her apartment door. Alphys started, elbow knocking into her bowl of soup. She yelped as hot broth splashed onto the front of her shirt, staring at the door with absolute terror. There was only one person who knocked on her door hard enough to literally rattle the hinges…

“Alphys? Alphys, you there?” Undyne called from the other side. 

Alphys’ first instinct was to hide under the desk. It didn’t sound too bad once she’d actually thought it over either. She and Undyne had been a couple for a few months now, but they’d never…well, they’d KISSED and stuff, but that was just KISSING, and now she was in HEAT and…

Oh god, Undyne was going to think she was so gross. She couldn’t let her see her like this, maybe if she just stayed quiet and pretended she wasn’t home…?

Her heart stopped when she heard the rattle of keys at the door. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She and Undyne had swapped keys to each other’s houses over a week ago now, Undyne could let herself in whenever she wanted. Which was FINE normally, but not NOW!

Panicking, Alphys dove under the desk, knocking the rolling chair sideways as she pulled her legs up to her chin. 

“Oh god, I haven’t cleaned in forever,” she moaned to herself as Undyne unlocked the door and stepped inside.

 

There was a long silent moment. Alphys curled her tail more tightly around her ankles, trying to ignore the little voice in her head that was yelling at her for being stupid and childish. And the other voice that was, insistently, reminding her how nice it felt when Undyne kissed her. Or gave her one of those huge, crushing hugs that squeezed all her breath away. Or… 

Alphys started when she heard footsteps coming closer, not sure whether to feel terrified, nervous, or embarrassed as Undyne’s boots appeared in front of her. She settled for painfully embarrassed when Undyne crouched down, looking at her with bemusement.

“Why are you hiding under your desk, you dork?” Undyne grinned as Alphys felt her entire face heat up.

“I-I-I w-was, w-well,” Alphys blushed harder, trying to swallow down her stutter. She didn’t want to lie, she’d promised not to, but…oh, she was confused, and having Undyne hovering over her like this was NOT HELPING.

“Wait, are you…” Undyne pressed her fingers against the side of Alphys’ face. A tingle spread across her cheek and up to her temple at the coolness of the touch, startling her with its intensity as her thoughts ground to a halt. The little voice that was MORE than ok with having Undyne around at this particular moment hugged itself with glee.

“Are you sick? You’re really warm,” Undyne asked with concern.

“I…n-no,” Alphys admitted, trying to drag her mind away from the desire to rub her face into Undyne’s hand like a cat. “I-I…I’m…I’m i-in heat?”

Her voice squeaked a little on the last syllable and she shut her eyes, waiting for Undyne to pull away, to hear her footsteps walking out of the apartment and out the door…

“Oh…”

Alphys’ eyes snapped open. Undyne was looking at her oddly, hesitantly keeping her hand against Alphys’ face as a touch of purple darkened the blue scales across her cheekbones.

“Do you…I mean, should I leave? I totally get it if…you know,” Undyne mumbled, voice low.

“No!” Alphys squeaked, something inside her panicking at the thought of Undyne not being RIGHT HERE. “I…I just, have t-this huge report, and-“ she gave a frustrated little moan, “And now I can’t THINK s-straight, and everyone’s going to be so disappointed, especially after I screwed up so badly before, and I have to go into work tomorrow, but everyone’s going to k-know that I-I’m-“

“Alphys, Al, take it easy! You can take a day off,” Undyne laughed, dropping her hand to rub Alphys’ shoulder soothingly. “They’ll get it, lots of people take a couple days when they’re heat is on.”

“D-do you?” Alphys asked bitterly.

“Hell yeah I do! I’m a MESS when I’m in heat,” Undyne snickered. “So stop worrying so much, nobody’s gonna think anything of it.”

Alphys wanted to argue, but the hand rubbing her shoulder was incredibly distracting. Every nerve in her body wanted nothing more than for her to fling herself into Undyne’s arms, and damn the consequences.

“I-I…just want…to m-make up f-f-for…” Alphys stuttered, trying to focus.

“You are,” Undyne was looking at her with a mix of exasperated pride. “Heck, you already have. The amalgamates are doing great, and you’re working your butt off to make them even better. Taking a couple days off now is GOOD. You rest up a bit, get yourself all recharged and stuff, then ATTACK!” Undyne slammed her fists into the floor, shaking the desk with a fierce, jagged-toothed grin. “It’s a good strategy.”

“Y-you think so?” Alphys asked.

“I KNOW so! And I know just the thing to help!” Undyne seized her by the waist and pulled her out from under the desk. “ATTACK ON TITAN MARATHON…uh, Alphys?”

Alphys moaned, feeling the entire front of her body light up where she was pressed into Undyne’s chest. She lightly rubbed her face into Undyne’s shoulder, then froze, looking up at the tall fish monster with panicked mortification. Oh god, no, what was she doing, did Undyne even want-

Undyne looked at her with surprise, then a grin slowly spread across her face. Slowly, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Alphys'.

Alphys’ last bit of self-control crumbled as she launched herself into the kiss, feeling Undyne’s arms shift around her, scooping under her legs, supporting her back. Just as she pressed upward to deepen the kiss, Undyne pulled back with a little gasp, face flushed dark purple and lips parted over her pointed teeth.

“You’re right, this is a much better idea,” she purred before diving back in.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 100% pure, shameless porn, but...it didn't seem genuine to these characters to just be like HERE!! HOT SEX!! TAKE IT!!! So have some fluff with character development and these two being absolutely adorable instead. 
> 
> As always, comment away : )


End file.
